endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/MV-51 Fire Pelican
MV-51 Pelican The Direct Action Penetrator of the pre-GNC era was a success, clearing out the LZ before the troops had to get on the the ground. Consequently, when the NAU went for a universal troop transport, the original UV-51, with “just” three M134s, was not enough. They wanted more—they wanted a gunship's worth of firepower. And four 5-man squads of Marines. Crew Composition *Pilot *Co-pilot *Two side gunners *20 combat-ready Marines or 1x M2045 Wolf Sensory The MV-51 shares its E/O suite (complete with LADAR) with the Liger, while it has a small X-band AESA array in its nose. The Fire Pelican also has a 360-degree infrared threat detector. This gives it the almost the exact same eyes and ears as a full-blown RAH-47. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Battlefield Datalink To provide the MV-51's pilots with less fog-of-war, it can have a secure information datalink mounted in its avionics suite, allowing it to directly communicate with any friendly in the area—including tanks, infantry, other gunships, fighters, and even drone operators. This vastly improves the combat effectiveness of all NAU forces in an area. Armament Rheinmetall RMK30 (1) The Rheinmetall RMK30 is based off of the previous Mauser 27mm recoiless autocannon, only enlarged to accept the 30mm rounds used by the M205's Bushmaster. The weapon is mounted in its own rotating turret on the helicopter's chin, and fed with a 300-round drum. The weapon can fire at 320rpm, and is directly liked to the pilot's line-of-sight. BGM-120 JSM (8) The deadly firepower Fire Pelicans bring to bear come in the form of 8 BGM-120 Joint Strike Missiles. The next generation of anti-tank guided missiles, the JSM packs in a slow-burning smokeless rocket motor, a powerful 8kg tandem-HEAT warhead, an ECCM-assisted dual-mode laser/active millimeter seeker suite, a GPS to assist in precision, and last but not least, a hardened steel skin that allows it to shrug off shrapnel from HEPF shells trying to blow it out of the air. The missile has the ability to engage an enemy target 15km away, hitting Mach 1 as it dives down on its target. The Fire Pelican's underbody weapons bay swings open to reveal four staggered stacks of two missiles. Upgrades None. Protection The MV-51 has AMAP-AIR and AMAP-L, providing it with immunity to small-arms fire up to the 50 caliber machine gun. 14.5mm AP-I rounds can be managed, but heavier autocannon slugs are a different story. It also carries a standardized EW module and the normal chaff-and-flares countermeasure kit. Upgrades DTHEL To take out inevitable RPGs or missiles, a Defensive Tactical High Energy Laser can be mounted on the Fire Pelican's belly, right behind the ordinance bay. The turret has its own close-range X-band radar to detect and fire on incoming projectiles, allowing the MV-51 to blow slow-moving projectiles (as fast as Mach 4, actually) out of the air. DTHEL bursts are equivalent to 20mm shells, move at about 300,000km per second, and thanks to the aircraft's abundant power supply, comes in quantities of 20 per minute. Mobility The MV-51 relies on two powerful Rolls-Royce high-efficiency gas turbine engines, each power its own titanium-reinforced composite six-blade rotor. They can tilt directly upwards or face directly forwards, allowing the Fire Pelican to lift a 4-ton load into the air, and then fly through it just as efficiently as a propeller aircraft, allowing it to reach 600 kilometers per hour. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts